


A Hug Says It All

by stargatesg1971



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Digital Art, Episode Related, Fanart, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: Prompt: Parents/Family





	A Hug Says It All




End file.
